On My Own
by angeldemonpinkpup
Summary: Random One-shot. AU, what might happen if Miriam ever left Bob. Kind of sad and all about Helga. Hurt without the comfort. Unless I decide to write more but I don't know if I will


"**MIRIAAAMMMMM!" **the voice thundered throughout the complex, shaking the building to its' core.

I flinched a bit and nervously closed the book in my lap. That voice belonged to my father, the blowhard Big Bob Pataki. I'd heard him yell before but not like that, not at Miriam. I could hear her yell something back but her voice was so small and simpering that I couldn't tell what it was she was saying. As quietly as possible I snuck my way to my door. The door gave way after a gentle push. From where I stood I could see my parents but neither of them could see me. Miriam stood at the doorway: a multitude of traveling bags and suitcases stacked beside her. Bob was facing away from me, hands on his hips.

I couldn't see his expression but his words sounded desperate. "Come on, Miriam..you you're not really leaving are ya?"

I leaned forward as I saw Miriam's shoulders tense. Her whole body went rigid as she responded sternly, "Yes Bob, I am. My sister's here and she's taking me to her house." From outside I could hear the honk of a car horn. _Is __she __serious? __She __can't __just __leave...can __she?_

"You're not serious." Bob snarled, the smirk in his voice laced with contempt. "You know you won't be able to live one week with that woman."

Miriam stomped her foot, "One week there is better than a lifetime in this house!"

Bob shook in anger, his fists clenched at his side and for once, I was worried that he would actually strike her. But then a woman grabbed my mom and strode up to Bob. It was my aunt, her jaw set and her eyes steeled. I could feel her icy glare from where I stood above them. Bob stepped back and I could practically feel his shock.

"Come on, Miriam. Let's get you out of this dump!"

Miriam turned around. _Mom? _She held two bags in her hands as she stepped over the threshold of the door and disappeared from my view. My aunt grabbed the rest of Miriam's bags in one fell swoop and gave Bob one last pointed stare before she too, left. _Don't __leave __me __here. _Bob seemed to be at a loss for words. I watched as he shook once again, turned to the wall and put a hole in it with his fist. Then he stomped into the kitchen. I assumed to grab a six pack and wrestle with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, my thoughts were racing a mile a minute. _What just happened? Does __that __mean __Miriam __is __divorcing __Big __Bob? __Who __will __I __stay __with? __She __left __but __she __wouldn't __just __forget __me….would __she? __Will __I __ever __see __her __again? __Will __I __be __stuck __here, __with __Bob?_I knew that even if Arnold was here with me, he wouldn't be able to fix this. I managed to take a deep breath and convinced myself that she would come back. Miriam had left before (usually for a family emergency) but she always came back. I went back into my room and managed to stay away from Bob for the rest of the night.

…..

Two weeks later and it seemed that there were only two truths in my life. One, that Big Bob was blatantly ignoring me. And two, Miriam still hadn't come back. Olga had sent a few letters but it was clear to me that she had heard nothing of the situation. Of course I knew why

Bob hadn't told her, he was barely looking at me. Why didn't Miriam talk to her? She wasn't even trying to talk to me but was she not even making time for the "perfect" Olga now? That seemed unlikely. Maybe Olga was in denial. I myself couldn't believe what was happening. _She'll come back...she's been gone longer than __this._

Everytime I had those thoughts I reminded myself of the time Miriam had taken over the Beeper Emporium. _"Nothing __is __more __important __to __me __than __you, __Helga."_That's what she had said. She wouldn't have said that if she didn't mean it. _She'll come __back._

…..

A month later I found myself at the breakfast table across from Bob. Amazingly, he had managed to go grocery shopping so I had some cereal as Bob scarfed down some toaster waffles. We still didn't talk but the silence wasn't so awkward anymore.

Eventually Bob shuffled in his seat and opened his mouth, acknowledging me for the first time since before Miriam left. "Listen, Helga…" I had my mouth open to correct him but shut it just as quickly. _He __actually __remembered __my __name?! _My brain shut down for a moment and I barely heard him say something about a business trip. I numbly nodded my head when I heard a question. Shortly after, my brain regained consciousness and I heard Bob say, "Oh good. I'll be back in a few months. I'll send money for groceries and I'll make sure to pay the electric and everything while I'm gone so don't worry about the power going out. If you have any problems, you have some friends you can stay with right?"

It took awhile for me to process his statement and follow up question but when I did, I nodded. I could always convince Phoebe to let me stay with her for a few weeks or so. Bob grunted, took his dish to the sink and then rushed upstairs. I sighed and took my own bowl and spoon to the sink and proceeded to wash the dishes. I placed each one in the drainboard and made my way to the living room to catch up on my shows. Every once in awhile I could hear a "thump" above me as Bob packed his things.

A few hours later, Bob came down shoving suitcases in front of him with loud grunts. I got out of the armchair to help him and noticed the sheer number of suitcases. It didn't look like he was going on a business trip. It looked like he had packed a years' worth of stuff. "Criminey, Dad! What's in there? Your whole closet?!" I said, casting Bob a snarky smirk.

The smirk slid off my face when I noticed my dad's strangely vacant expression. "Uh...Bob?...Dad?" I could feel my innerself get smaller. I wanted to shrink away into the wallpaper. I had never seen that expression on his face. I had seen Bob yell and bark in rage but this was...disturbing.

The expression vanished quickly and Bob chuckled, "heh, yeah." He let go of his suitcase to ruffle my hair and I scowled as he smirked, "I'll be back soon. Be good, Helga." With that, he huffed and carried suitcase after suitcase to his car.

I watched as he drove off. Something in his expression told me he wasn't coming back. I turned around, walked past the living room with the still on TV and wandered upstairs. I found myself headed straight for my parents bedroom. What I saw only confirmed my fears.

It was completely empty. Devoid of anything that had remotely made it Bob and Miriams' besides the sheets and a few photos. No clothes hung in the walk in closet. None in any of the dressers. The jewelry, even the books and clocks no longer existed here. My legs felt heavy with each step until my knees knocked against the bed and I fell. The realization of what just happened to me, weighed heavily. Compressing against my chest, back and head until finally I burst out. Tears and snot raced onto the sheets. A horribly ugly roar like sound ripped its way out of my throat. For hours I laid there with the horrifying realization that I was now truly left on my own.


End file.
